


A very possible One-chance

by holdmenow



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: ASL, American Sign Language, Daryl Dixon & Rick Grimes Friendship, Daryl Dixon Needs a Hug, Daryl Dixon is a Softie, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just want jesus back, M/M, Original Character(s), Protective Daryl Dixon, but this is cute, daryl brings her home, desus forever, he needs hug, i dont want to give anything away, jesus is so sweet, somewhere between season 7 and 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmenow/pseuds/holdmenow
Summary: What are the chances that Daryl will find Paul's lost adoptive sister? Just one.(I suck at this summary thing, just read it xD)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago, before Jesus' horrible fate. I really hate TWD writers sometimes.  
> Anyway, so I've been obsessed with learning ASL (the argentina's one, 'cause I'm from Argentina -duh- and the ring in the story is actually mine and I LOVE IT. As much as I love these two.   
> Daryl+Paul+a ring with winges+ASL, just follow my craziness and you will love it. 
> 
> Coments and kudos are very welcome. Also, any mistakes are completely mine.

**Chapter 1**

  
  


It’s been… some time since Paul got Daryl out of the Sanctuary, and for that the older man was grateful. Staying at his house, wearing his clothes, eating his food. The guy was really a saint, much for the hunter’s liking, but he dealt with it. 

It was hard for the first couple of weeks (who’s counting in the apocalypse, anyway) but Paul and Daryl started to get along. You could say at least it was some sort of respect between the two of them, obviously after Maggie begging Daryl to give the younger man a chance. And after getting the girl’s husband killed, it was the least he could do too. 

 

The worst part was not having anything to do. They had forbidden him to move too much, or to stay up long, or to make any effort that he shouldn’t or that wasn’t highly necessary. Don’t even think about going out, under the direct ray of the sun, to hunt. He felt like a caged dog, but if he didn’t do what he was told, surely Maggie would finish what the bastard of Dwight or Negan couldn’t.

In those days, it was Jesus ... ('Jesus, stupid nickname'), Paul, who was responsible for the runs. And most of the things that had to be fixed in Hilltop. Yes, some of the habitants helped a little, but not all of them were so skilled. The guy was truly a "saint": he went from here to there with every message, every request, every answer to every question that crossed him, even if it was not what the other expected. He brought food, clothes, tools, pictures, toys for children, necessary items for school, and even books.

Of those, always brought some new title. Of language, literature, comics such as those read by Carl. Herbalism, science, medicine, whatever Paul thought was useful, he brought it to Hilltop. Truly he gave everything for that community. And that, Daryl valued him, respected him.

 

Before being aware of what he was doing, Daryl began to notice more things about that little man. He began to notice when Paul was happy (he almost always knew it, because the idjit bothered him with something), or angry or when he was just uncomfortable with something.

He began to notice and take note of the things that bothered him, at first to bother him on purpose, but then decided not to. He noticed how some people made him uncomfortable, or how many words changed his mood quickly, causing him to leave the place. Always pretending, with a smile on his face. And that had started to bother Daryl a lot. How is it that someone nice like him got so much shit from others? Especially, that stupid of Gregory. God, he hated that guy.

He even noticed when his fear was true, and when his confidence was false. Paul kept many things to himself, although he was always alert for any emergency that might arise.

 

In a way, it reminded him a lot of himself. And little by little, he took a liking for the guy.

 

After this, he began to notice things like how long his hair was and how it always shone in the sun, always clean. Or how his green-blue eyes changed his intense color throughout the day. Or his perfect musculature, balanced throughout his body, making him light but strong at the same time.

 

And if Merle were there at that moment, he would beat Daryl to death.

 

Daryl knew for a long time that he was gay, but he never admitted it out loud. His father and Merle would kill him, not that his father wouldn’t beat the shit outta him anyway. Hell, the whole county of Georgia would kill him. But after all, the damn apocalypse had been like a second chance for him. To be a better person, a better friend, a better brother. And even after everything that happened to him, he was.

 

And the Lord’s Son wasn’t so bad after all. He was even funny. 

 

Sometimes.

  
  
  


**********

  
  


That day was particularly hot. 

 

People had gathered in the entry to recieve Paul and two other guys (who Daryl didn’t care about them names) from a run. As they were downling the loot from the truck, he saw Paul, hiding something on his backpack, and then, like nothing, he started walking towards the trailer they were sharing.    

 

Daryl followed him and saw him put the bag on the table, not bothering to get his coat off (‘really? It was god damned hot today’), and taking something out from it. 

 

A book? Did he really have to hide a damn book? He snorted and left the man alone with it. 

  
  
  


A few days later, Daryl finally went hunting and came back really frustrated, empty handed. So he decided to get to the trailer but first he lighted a cigarette. He took his time and when he was about to finish it, he heard Paul coursing. He looked inside from the window and saw him reading something on the couch, moving his hands in the air…

 

What the hell was he doing…? He finished the cigarette and got through the door. He was standing there for almost two minutes and realized the other man haven’t notice him. So he decided to talk. 

 

“What’cha doing?” he asked and Jesus jumped in his seat almost dropping the book on his lap.

 

“Dear lord!” he said, startled and glared at Daryl. “How long have you been standing there?”

 

“Not long” he shrugged.

 

“I think this is the first time in a long time someone sneaks up on me like that” and Paul smiled at this. 

 

“Been living with a damn ninja, gotta learn some tricks”. And the bastard laughed.

 

“Well, good job” he looked at the book again. “What’s about?” Daryl asked him, nodding at the book.

 

“What?” 

 

“Yer book. What’s about” he repeated, slower this time. Paul didn’t seem… right.  

 

“Oh, It’s a ASL book. I mean, American Sign Language. I’ve been practicing”

 

“Why?” not that they wouldn't find any deaf people around, but something was definitely off with the guy. Like he could notice any difference anyway, right? [i]Right[/i]

 

“I just…” Jesus shook his head. “Forget it, it’s stupid, really”

 

“Ya do stupid things all the time” he said, shrugging again.

 

“I… I knew someone who…” and Paul swallowed. He looked so small and kinda lost. He wasn’t the standing up for everyone guy now, the cocky, impossible and invencible ninja he always was.

 

Daryl grunted, understanding and sat on the couch next to him. 

 

“We were close. You know, I grew up in a group house and…” He looked at Daryl for a second and saw how intense the hunters eyes were as he stared at him. “Guess you didn’t know that” Jesus cleared his voice, seemly uncomfortable and rested his eyes on the book again, causing his hair to cover his face. He placed a bit of his hair curtain behind his ear and Daryl wished he had arranged his hair that way.

 

“I didn’t” he growled. 

 

“Yeah, it was a long time ago… I was sixteen when she came in. Her name was Rani”

 

“Really?” Daryl asked him and loved Paul’s confused face “As in… Queen? Indian, right?”

 

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

 

“I ain’t dumb, ya know?”

 

“Never said you were” he said, looking at him deep in the eyes. “Rani Elizabeth Jones was her full name...” Daryl nodded. Paul had a little smile on his face, still his eyes showed so much sadness. “Her mom was indian and her dad american. Such a beautiful sweet girl she was.

When she got to the house, she was like eleven or something and… her family died in a car accident and that left her with a broken throat. I don’t really remember what the doctors told her. Anyway, she could hear but couldn’t speak so we had to learn ASL. Thing is I was the only one good at it, so we became really close until she was adopted. Few years later, I moved to New York, crappy apartment… and she found me. I have no idea how but she did. She was almost eighteen and she asked to live with me. She told me about her adoptive parents. Well, let’s just said her father was an asshole” his voice was slightly angry and Daryl understood. Damn right, he did.

Daryl growled again and looked at the floor. It turned out that the design in the wood of the floor distracted him a lot from his rage.

 

“I went to the house and beat the crap out of him. Said I was gonna kill him if they tried to call the cops on her or take her away. Eventually they gave me her adoption papers and she became my sister after that. She kept her name, tho. She went to college, to study medicine. I couldn’t get her on the phone before all this happened and… I just never saw her again” 

 

Daryl grabbed the book and opened it. He went through the pages, not getting anything. “How you learned all this shit? Is it even english?”

 

Jesus laughed again. “Yes, Daryl, it’s english. It has its difficulties, but it's mostly practice, you know?”

 

Daryl handed him the book and got up from the couch. “I saw this book and I just… remember her, you know? Guess I wanted to feel, I don’t know, closer to her again” he said as Daryl served himself a glass of water. The hunter turned his head back a little and he asked “Ya think I could learn?” and then fully turned, leaning on the counter and looking at him, drinking the transparent liquid. 

 

“What?” Jesus asked him, surprised. 

 

“Ya know, the handy letters” he answered, moving his hand in the air, trying to form anything.

 

“You really want to?” he smiled again. Damn, that smile was gonna be the death of him. He nodded, shyly and looked down. 

 

“Could be useful, ya know? When were on a run, or hunting or whatever” and he shrugged his right shoulder..  

 

But Jesus knew the real reason, he [i]cared[/i]. Daryl cared for him, for the story, for Rani. He hid his smile and nodded. 

 

“Okay, yeah. I’ll teach you”

 

“I uhm....I gotta check on Maggie, see ya for dinner?” and only after Paul nodded he left the glass on the counter, now empty and left the trailer. 

 

Jesus grabbed the book again, leaning back on the couch but couldn’t focus to read a page. The only thing on his mind was teaching Daryl sign language. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, finally

Chapter 2

 

Time was passing, between runs and saviors wanting to hurt them. Everyone had their own tasks, like getting fuel, fixing some Hilltop things, taking care of Maggie, organizing the war with Negan. No one could sit still for a second, or at least lower their guard for one day. Daryl was very careful when he went hunting alone, although most of the time he didn’t, he always went with someone, those Paul’s trainees. And when he came back, he would go and spend time with the ninja, either eating or learning ASL.

 _Paul, that damn bastard._

Daryl had reached a point where everything that the ninja did seemed sweet or sexy, hot ... especially _hot_. His way of laughing, walking; when he drank water, when he wet his hair after teaching the Hilltop habitants how to fight. When he showered after a hot afternoon, or when he tied his hair in a bun. And right now he was doing that, all the sweat displayed on his shirt. Those muscles...

"What are you looking at so much?" Maggie asked, already showing a small pregnancy belly. Little Hershel was growing day by day and he was healthy, thanks to the grace of ... whatever.

Daryl jumped on his seat in surprise, breaking one of the arrows he was making and hurting his hand. He got up, cursing for being so distracted, the sudden weakness over his roommate and poured some water on his hand. “What’cha said?” he asked her, not looking at Maggie, because she would noticed how red his face was.

“Were you just looking at Jesus?” she smiles, obviously she know. She knows and she’s making fun of him.

“No” he snapped.

“Right. What are you two up to?” she glared at him, crossing her arms in front of her.

“Nothin’” he said, shyly.

“Oh, it’s just that you’ve been spending a lot of time with him lately and not with me so…”

“Just…” he looks at her and she looks… happy, so open to listen to whatever he’s about to say. He still feels guilty about Glenn, for having taken the father away from a child who wasn’t even born yet. And although they had already talked about it and Maggie did not blame him for anything, only Negan responsible for everything that had happened to them, he still couldn’t get rid of the feeling that he owed her something. He had to take care of her and little Hershel, he should help her handle this place, next to Paul. He couldn’t afford to enjoy things, nice things, to enjoy a day off, Paul's company …

“He’s teaching me sign language” and it was so shy about it but, he said it.

“Really?” she said, impressed. “That’s great Daryl” she walked towards him signaling to show her his hand. She grabbed a piece of cloth for her back pocket and wrapped it on his hand tightly. Suddenly this big happy smile formed on her face and then it turned naughty. “Is that why you were looking at him like he’s the reason you are breathing?”

He whispered some curse words while she laughed at him. “Daryl” he didn’t want to look at her on those green damn eyes, “look at me”.

“I think we both know what I’m going to say so… just do it” he looked up her and held her gaze. She took the hunter's healthy hand and squeezed it, delicately. “I don’t care who you like, men, women, whatever, I just want you to be happy. And I know Glenn would agree with me” at the mention of his name, Daryl felt a shiver all over his body, and looked down again. “Don’t stop yourself from living because of the ones that are gone. Live for those that couldn’t. You have to let my son have two beautiful and incredible godparents to take care of him”. Daryl's lips rose a little on one side, revealing a small smile.

“Godparents, uh?” he asked, serious now.

“Oh yes. He needs to learn what it takes to live in this world. The dangers, the skills, but mostly he will need to learn about love, the good and the bad. And I do trust you on that. So, whatever you feel about Jesus, just let it be” she kissed her cheek and left him standing.

Watching her leave, he spotted Paul walking towards him, the beautiful jerk signing to him while talking.

 _What happened to your hand?_ he asked.

 _Nothing, just a cut_ , he responded and Jesus was really happy to see the progress.

“You are really good at this” he said to him, a little smile on his face. Again, a smile he would always give to Daryl. A shameful smile, a smile that shouted "complice friend", a smile that meant ‘I’m happy we are doing this, I’m happy you want to learn with me’.

_You up for today’s lesson?_

“Yeah, let’s go”

 

***********

 

Learning sign language was indeed hard, but it was worth it.

Every week, (for the last what? Two months?) he learn something different: names, numbers, colors, family members, tools, articles, adjectives, verbs, nicknames. Each specific position of the fingers and hands according to each word, letter, each minimal gesture that could indicate something else. Paul would take his hands to accommodate his fingers sometimes with pressure, but never hurting, simply guiding.

And the most pleasant thing of all, was to see the joy on his face when Daryl indicated a letter or spoke a sentence completely right. Daryl would always lose the patience when he got something wrong, he’d get frustrated. He felt like he was disappointing Paul, wasting his time, but the younger man… Well, he would always correct him, as many times as needed, for him to understand and do it right. He was patience, he was kind, and he was smart enough to let Daryl think and notice when Daryl made a mistake, so he could correct himself once he got it.

Jesus knew, that this was really important to Daryl, just because it was important to him. Don’t ask him how he knew, it just felt right. They said lovers know all, but in this case they were just friends, even if he wanted something else. Whatever this thing was between the two of them, he wasn’t going to let it go.

That day’s class, Daryl was getting everything wrong. Was it a really hot day, with the sun way up high? Yes. Did they still have a long day ahead with lots of heavy work to do? Yes. Was Paul distracting him on purpose, biting the pencil while he corrected Daryl his mistakes? Yes. Did Paul tied and untied the bun on his hair, just to see how the other man got distracted from his reading? Yes, but that was only between them.

As it had been happening for a couple of weeks.

Without realizing it, they spent much more time together now and some innocent looks would crossed each other, sometimes even an accidental rubbing of their hands, but no more than that. It gave Paul a little hope, but he never did anything anyway so...

“You are distracted today. What’s going on?” Jesus asked him. “Is something bothering you?”

Daryl shrugged and that meant yes. Paul touched his arm when he saw Daryl closing his book. “Hey” the man looked at him. _Did something happened on your hunt yesterday_?”

He would always do that: alternate between talking outloud or signing. And Daryl kind of loved it. “No” he told him. And Paul could see him thinking how to say the next words with his hands. _Maggie… She said she wants us to be Hershel’s godfathers_.

“Did she?” he wasn’t surprised perse but… “And you don’t… you don’t want that?”

Daryl growled and stood up from the table, leaving Paul and the books sitting there. He run a hand over his face and sighed. “What if…” he looked down. Just thinking about this made his skin go cold, hurtful words running through his head, sounding like his father or even Merle, retelling all his mistakes. “What if I get him… you know, killed?”

 _No, Daryl, you won’t_ , he signed to him. “I will do this with you, if you want to. I love Maggie, she’s like a sister to me and you know we are both capable of taking care of that baby, and we will”, he finished.

“I can’t stop thinking about…”

“Glenn would be damn proud of who you are now. How you care for the community, how you care for Maggie, Rick and the others. He knew you from the beginning of all this, right?” the hunter looked at him but nodded. “Then why do you doubt yourself?”

 _Guess I’m scared, is all_ , he signed back.

“Daryl, you are one of the strongest and bravest man I’ve ever known. I don’t doubt for a second that you will take care of that baby just like you do with Carl or Judith” he said standing up from his chair. “So, don’t be scare. We’re gonna be awesome godparents to that baby”

Paul got closer to him, less than an arm’s length closer. _I know you can do this_ , he signed and without thinking he kiss him on the mouth. It was a soft kiss, almost like touching cotton. But really fast, as if it were a mistake. And Paul walked away from him in a second, realizing what he had done. Hell, he didn’t even know if Daryl was bisexual, or gay, or whatever; he didn’t even know if the other man really liked him that way. He simply knew that the hunter didn’t like when someone invade his personal space or the physical contact of people without a warning. He knew that Daryl didn’t like loud voices and that nobody would ever see him without his shirt. Paul knew how Daryl reacted if someone acted wrongly against someone else. He knew the hunter didn’t tolerate mistreatment and violence.  
And he knew those things made of him a great man. A man to trust, a man who made you think twice before making the same mistake. Paul knew all this, and yet he could not help but kiss him. And that had been his mistake, and he would not commit it again.

What Paul didn’t know was that [i]this[/i] mistake was one that Daryl had wanted to commit for a long time.

“Daryl, I…” he tried to apologise backing away, but the other man moved forward and Jesus honestly though he was going to punch him but instead, Daryl grabbed his face and kissed back. This time the kiss was firm, full with desire.

In an instant, Daryl was guiding Paul against the counter, and once in that position, he pressed his whole body on the younger. He took his time to _finally_ get familiar with that mouth. He wanted to know every centimeter of it, to taste it, to bite those lips, to suck them. Feeling his tongue, Paul opened his mouth wider, letting Daryl take control of the kiss completely.

Daryl wrapped his arms around his waist, placing his hands on his back and pressing lightly towards him, wanting more, kissing more, feeling more. They were there and he wouldn’t let anything change that, he needed to have him even closer to his body than was physically possible. Paul let out a moan of pleasure, which died inside Daryl's mouth. He placed his hands around the other's neck, not letting Daryl leave his mouth and Daryl took advantage of this, grabbing him by his thighs and sat him down on the counter. The closeness of their bodies caused them to rub deliciously, feeling a high level of pleasure, which combined with the kiss, was raising the temperature of their bodies.

Paul began to touch every sector of Daryl's torso, even grabbed his ass and squeezed, making Daryl smile while kissing him and Paul felt like dying with this. Daryl now held him by the waist, bringing him closer to his bulge, rubbing a little more. Noticing this, Paul leaned closer to the edge of the counter and wrapped his legs around the hunter, this time Daryl letting out a moan of pleasure from his mouth. If someone had told Paul that this would happen, and with god damn Daryl Dixon, he would have said they were crazy, but here they were. Kissing like teenagers and both enjoying it as if it were the first time so close to another body in a long time.

Which was true.

 _Stupid clothes_ , Paul thought, but when he tried to lift Daryl's shirt, he other interrupted the kiss and grabbed his hands tightly.

“Sorry, I…”

“Don’t. Fucking. Apologise” Daryl said, his eyes closed. He was panting, from the closeness, for his now visible erection and for the little terror that caused him what Paul was just trying to do. Not because he didn’t want it, but because it wasn’t the time yet. He couldn’t. Daryl had to tell Paul many things before he got to that. He had to tell him about his father and all the pain he had caused for so long. Of the scars he had left him. He had to tell him about all the bullying his brother had done to him, for being more gentle, for caring about people, for being more friendly than him. He had to tell her about all the people he had lost, about all the people he had trusted and, even so, they had let him down. And especially how he ruined everything, always. But nevertheless, this was something that he wanted and that he would do everything possible not to screw it up.

He looked at him and sighed. “Paul, I wanna do this, but…” Daryl tilted his head and Jesus knew that look, the look of ‘I don’t want you’, the look of ‘you are too much for me right now’. He nodded.

“I know” and he tried to get down from the counter only to be stopped by the hunter.

“Ya don’t, ya fucking don’t”. Daryl took a deep breathe and placed his forehead on the others for a second before speaking. “I ain’t done this before. I couldn’t. Not… not with people openly knowing. I...”

“Daryl” he said and grabbed his face. “We’ll work on this together, alright?” Daryl nodded and he kissed him again. “You know, if you wanted this from the beginning, you could have told me instead of wasting so much time with the excuse of learning ASL”.

The fucker was now laughing and he hid his face on Daryl’s neck. He touched his shoulder and when Paul looked at him, Daryl signed _jerk_ , while smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's getting hot in here, or what?

**Chapter 3**

 

The following weeks were very hectic, so neither of them could spend much time together, but when they did, wow! They didn’t stop kissing, each time with more desire, rubbing their bodies together until they reach the climax, never without clothes for Daryl’s safety, and trying to clean their clothes as soon as possible, before someone discovers them.

 

And sometimes they just touched, small touches: a shake of the hands, a pat on the shoulder. It was usually Paul who took him by the arm to prevent Daryl from hitting someone when he was having a bad day. But it was always Daryl who leaned lightly on his arm when they were around, perhaps sitting at the table, or when they were outside while Daryl smoked the cigarettes that Maggie hated so much.  

 

That day, he was waiting for Paul to come home - it really was home - so they could practice the ASL again but when the saw the ninja walking through the door, he looked a little shaken, nervous and as soon as Paul was next to him, he took him by the arm and went to the trailer together. Paul pushed him over on the couch and climbed on his lap. He kissed him hard, like a hungry man and began to move his hip, brushing Daryl’s bulge again, like that first time they kissed. 

 

He was willing to wait for it as long as it was necessary for Daryl to let him fuck him, to kiss every scar on his body (yes, he knew, he had seen them and even then he did not give a damn); he wanted to see him naked, to suck him. Dammit! He wanted to ride him until he was completely exhausted. THAT is what he wanted now: for once to feel him without clothes, leaning on his chest, sweating from so much sex, to make him scream with pleasure.

 

He was getting really excited, touching Daryl under his shirt. He left his mouth and went down to his neck this time bitting a bit. It caused Daryl to shiver a little and Paul liked to much. “Paul?” but he didn’t answer and kept kissing him and biting harder “Paul, just…”. He took his coat off and dropped it to the floor. And next, without asking or a warning, be tried to get Daryl’s shirt out of the way. “PAUL, STOP” Daryl suddenly yelled. And when Paul looked at him he was quite scared. And let’s be honest, Paul knew about Daryl’s limits but right now he needed this, he fucking wanted it so… “What… why are you sto...?” 

 

_What’s gotten into ya?,_ he signed, worry on his eyes, and hands slightly pushing Paul away.

 

“Really, you are signing to me right now?” A little angry, he got up leaving Daryl on the couch.

 

_What happened out there?_ , he asked. 

 

  “Don’t do this right now” he asked, hands in the air to show him to stop.

 

“So tell me…”

 

“Don’t you fucking tell me to talk to you when you are the first one to avoid talking about things” he yelled at him. And if he weren’t so angry, he would probably regret doing it. But it wasn’t the case. “You are the one who doesn’t want to talk, especially about us. I need to be able to do this no matter what the others think. Put it in your head, I don’t want to hide us anymore”

 

Daryl looked at him and sighed. “You are a fucking coward, you know that?” Paul told him, rubbing his forehead with his hand and turning around.

 

“Ya think I ain’t wanna be with ya? That imma ashamed of us?”

 

“Are you?” Paul asked him now looking at him, all seriousness on his voice and face. 

 

“Told ya, I ain’t done this before. Why do ya even care ‘bout those assholes?” he shouted back, standing close to him now. He wanted him to talk? Okay, he would talk.

 

“I want them to know they dont get to screw with you over me. I want them to know that I fucking care about you. Because you matter to me, Daryl” and his voice quivered. “I care about you, and I cared about her and I don’t want ... I just…” was he crying? He was crying, great. 

 

“Paul…” Daryl called him, the affection he had for him reflected in his eyes. “What the hell happened?” 

 

“I think I saw her. I… Rani... though she was a walker and I just…”

 

“Hey, it’s okay, just come here” he told him and hugged him. “Was it her?”

 

“No, but..”

 

“Then ya ain’t gotta worry ‘bout it” and kissed his head. He started rocking him while standing. He could feel Paul’s heart beating like crazy. He began to slowly stroke his head, playing with his strands of hair. While he was wet and sticky from perspiration, Daryl enjoyed that closeness to him. And in that moment he knew that he wanted to have him by his side, in whatever way, with or without clothes.

 

"Hey," he said to the ear. _How about a shower?_ he signed with his free hand. _Together_ , he added.

 

“You sure?” Paul asked him and Daryl nodded. 

 

“I want this too, ya know? For them to know, just… give me time to tell them. Rick and the others”

 

“Alright”

 

“Now, shower” He took Paul by the hand and led him to the bathroom. And finally he let himself be carried away by the things he had dreamed, that he had imagined. Things he hadn’t been encouraged to do in a long time. It was time to let go.

When he closed the door, first he began to take off Paul’s gloves and then his boots. Then he surrounded him slowly, standing behind him, placing his hands on his shoulders and taking off his vest. He approached and kissed his neck, feeling the man in front of him tremble slightly.

 

"Daryl ..." Paul moaned.

 

When he finished taking all his clothes off, Daryl started to take off his own clothes and once they were naked, they both stopped under the shower. Daryl placed small kisses on his face, neck, clavicles and shoulders while he hold him by the waist. "Will you be quiet?" he asked to his ear and his voice was grave, so grave that it made Paul shudder. He nodded but couldn’t but ask him… 

 

"What are you ...?" and he couldn’t finish the question. Daryl dropped to his knees and took his dick in his mouth, clutching his crotch. He began to suck slowly, first the tip and then a little more and more until all Paul's member invaded his mouth. Paul moaned quietly, as quietly as he could. He grabbed Daryl's hair to keep from falling, as his legs trembled. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening, and that Daryl had started it.

 

That tongue ... God! It felt like Daryl was enjoying a damn lollipop: it moved from bottom to top, traveling the entire length. He couldn’t help the little sounds of pleasure he made as his breathing accelerated; he began to pant as he felt Daryl's head moving, sucking his cock, getting him in and out of his mouth. Suddenly, he felt Daryl's hand perch near Paul's back, caressing him and putting some pressure on his entrance. 

 

"Oh my ..." he said closing his eyes and leaning his head against the wall. He inhaled, holding as much air as he could to make no sound and then exhaled, slowly and tremulously. His body couldn’t stop moving, small spasms with each movement of Daryl. He felt a slight pressure again and then something entered his body, something foreign but pleasant at the same time. Daryl was fingering him and it was the most fucking delicious thing in the world.  

 

Daryl listened to the sounds coming from Paul, and that made him happy. Am I doing it good? [i]What the hell![/i] That didn’t matter right now, the only thing that mattered was that he was enjoying it too and he didn’t want to stop. He could hear, damn, he could feel Paul's breathing accelerating more and more and how his pelvis tensed every few seconds, so he started to suck faster.

 

"Daryl, if you don’t stop now ..." he said, but the moan that he gave away prevented that sentence from ending and it definitely told Daryl something else.

 

“Go ahead” he said and Paul smiled. He fucking _smiled_. He gripped Daryl's head harder and looked into his eyes, the question reflected in them, almost as if he was begging him to let him do it. So Daryl nodded. 

Paul began rocking himself inside Daryl's mouth, going deeper. His movement more erratic than ever, he knew he was about to come but he didn’t want this to end. Screw it! He needed to release the tension in his body and Daryl was letting him doing do it with him, on his knees, completely at his mercy.

It was the first time they did something so sexual, before they were just passionate kisses but now …

 

“I-i’m coming… I’m…” Paul leaned a little forward, holding Daryl's head in place and letting his body free himself of all thought, of all memory, spasms shaking him. When Daryl noticed that he had stopped shaking, he stood up and went straight to Paul's mouth, kissing him so hard that he could see the red color on his lips when he managed to let go so he could breathe a little.

 

The young man fixed his gaze on the hunter, stunned by what had happened. And he can only swallow while Daryl continues to leave delicate kisses on his shoulder and jaw.   
"How about we wash yer hair?" he said, and his face… Daryl's face was ... wow! He knew exactly what he had done and was proud of having made him come. Paul simply nodded.

 

“Do you want..?”

 

“Maybe next time” 

  
  
  
  
  


_Tell me what she was like_ , Daryl asked him while they were putting their clothes on. 

 

“She was… the best. So beautiful, inside-out” Paul sat down on the bed. “She always knew what to say. She was kind, intelligent, charitable. The others always came first, you know? Sociable, good with crafts and she liked music. Even though she could not sing ... She was a great woman " he said and signed at the same time. 

“She had long, chocolate brown hair which was always shiny. It shone as if it had glitter on it. Her eyes were brown too and her skin was a little brownish. Her eyes tho, man… they were so green. She was the perfect combination to both cultures, you know?

"I really miss her” Paul lowered his head and Daryl knew it was because he didn’t want the hunter to see the sadness in his eyes. Daryl approached him, took his face by by his chin and made him raise his eyes, until it centered in his eyes.

 

"I would have love to meet her" and Paul smiled and kissed him. 

 

"See ya at dinner? Maggie wants us at her table, so …” Daryl said, putting his shirt on. Now, after that beautiful shower, it was stupid to just hide himself from Paul. 

  
 "Are we... going to tell Maggie? I mean, it's Maggie ..."

  
"She already knows" he said and Paul looked at him with his mouth open. "She's gonna be a mom, they have that... sixth sense or whatever."

 

“Can I kiss you in front of her?” he asked him, smiling shyly. Daryl looked at him carefully. And after thinking about it for a few seconds, 

 

“Yeah” and he grabbed his vest. When he turned again to say goodbye to Paul, he notices the guy was looking at his back. Daryl tensed a bit, maybe Paul wanted to ask about his scars. It was fair after he talked about Rani. “What?”

 

“I gave her a ring for her twenty-first birthday. They were wings ... it was as if they were encircling her finger, you know? And she used it on his middle finger. I never knew why, I just … she used it on that finger. Your vest ... it reminded me of that ring," he said smiling a little. "Maybe it was a sign, don’t you think? "   
  
  "Ya know yer not really Jesus, the son of God, right? There are no signs here," he joked. Paul snorted, smiling. "I know". Daryl came over, kissed him quickly and left. 

 

"I know".

  
  
  
********************

 

"Daryl?" Maggie called him one afternoon.

  
 The man was fixing the roof of one of the houses in Hilltop, which had leaks and had wet all the belongings of the couple who lived there. Along with ... Michael and John? He didn’t remember their names, but they were good people, they had offered to give him a hand without problems.   
 Turning, Daryl saw the girl waiting at the foot of the ladder, with a serious expression on her face. He left a couple of directions to the men and went downstairs. "Hey, what’s up?"

  
 "I have news from Alexandria, they ran out of some supplies and they need to go get some medicines, Rick asked me to ask you if you can go with him, he doesn’t have many men ... available to go out."

  
 "Can he go with Tobias or ..."   
  


"Daryl, it would be just for a few hours, maybe a day then you come back." Daryl growled and looked behind Maggie, watching Paul teach some children about the new plants in the garden. “He won’t go anywhere, I’ll make sure of that" she said and the man nodded, smiling a bit.

  
 "’course" he said and went to prepare his backpack.

  
  
  


"Are you sure about this?" Paul asked, while Daryl checked the brakes on his motorcycle.   
  


"It’s just a run, no big deal"   
  


"Yes, I know, but..."

 

“Hey” Daryl called him “I’ll be alright” and patted his shoulder.   
  


"I know, but it still bothers me, you leaving"   
  


"It’s nothin’ I ain’t done before” Daryl tucked his backpack on his back and stared at the bike for a few seconds. "Ya gonna be okay here?"   
  


"Guess I’ll just find something to do?" Paul said smiling.   
  


Daryl nodded and looked around, trying to check the list of things he had in mind that he should do when arriving in Alexandria. He checked the wheels of his motorcycle one more time and then he incorporated in front of Paul. Turning his eyes a little, he saw Maggie and Enid nearby, smiling at them, while some people from Hilltop waited to see him off. "Screw it," he said softly, took Paul by the waist and pulled him close, planting a kiss on his mouth.

 

Paul, surprised, took a few seconds to react and kiss him too. As they parted, Paul looked at him and began to smile. “Can’t believe you just did that”   
  


"When I get back," Daryl told him, "you and I will have bed party."   
  


"Aye Aye my captain"  
  
_Jerk_ , signed Daryl. “Take care of her, would ya?” he nodded at Maggie and Paul smiled, nodding. He got on the bike and went out the Hilltop gate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 

The arrival in Alexandria was ... emotional. Seeing everyone there made him smile but at the same time remember those who were no longer there and everything that had happened there.

Aaron and Eric received him with a big hug and the promise of a plate of spaghetti. Michonne with a kiss on the cheek, Rosita with a handshake and Tara with a set of hands and a hug too.

Carl patted his shoulder and when he saw Rick ... Well, Rick had a welcoming smile, the kind he gave when someone arrived from a run.

 

"Welcome, brother," Rick saluted him.

 

“Hey, can’t do none without me, uh?”

 

“Asshole, come on, rest, eat something and then we'll talk"

 

"I ain’t staying long, gotta do some things there in Hilltop and..."

 

"Can it wait? You’ve been gone for a long time. What’s the hurry, anyway?”

 

“There are things to do here too, we could use a hand, now that you are here," Michonne said, coming from behind Rick.

 

"Well, I'll be back with Paul and some others later, to do whatever stuff here" Rick nodded smiling. “Wha’?” Daryl asked him, annoyed.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing. Thought you still hated the guy”

 

“Well, he isn’t as much jerk as I thought he was so…” and Daryl turned to walk toward Aaron.

 

"He looks different. Happy, maybe?" Michonne asked Rick, while both watched as the hunter moved away from them.

 

“Maybe” Rick said, hugging her and kissing her forehead

 

“You think…?” and Rick nodded at her smiling. “Was ‘bout damn time”

  


***********

  


They parked the truck away from the road. Rick had a map of a small town in his hand where he had marked a supposed warehouse, which should have everything necessary

 

This time, Daryl was… nervous so he didn’t comment on the music Rick listened to, or comment on how was Maggie, or how the building of Alexandra was going, he just kept quiet and Rick made no effort to ask anything. He knew that if Daryl didn’t want to talk, he wouldn’t. He could sense his brother working his head on something, he just needed a little time.

Upon reaching the warehouse, the padlock that closed the door was broken, so Rick and Daryl looked at each other, and quietly began to check the place. To his relief, there were neither humans nor walkers, nor Negan men, so they began to do their job. They got clothes, medicines, some cans of food, tools, school supplies, books, some seeds, wood, iron and everything necessary so that Alexandria wouldn’t fall.

 

Rick was arranging the boxes in the back of the truck when Daryl appeared at his side with some comics. He smiled at the former sheriff as he shook the comics a little and put them in one of the boxes.

"I'm sure Carl will appreciate it ... Hey ..." Rick started but didn’t know how to continue. Daryl growled indicating that he knew what Rick wanted.

 

"Just ask…”

 

“I was gonna say, your house is still empty… if you wanted to visit someday”.

 

"Yeah, I know ..."

 

"I know you are taking care of maggie, and it’s fine. But don’t let that eat you man"

 

"It doesn’t," he said curtly.

 

"Okay. If you want to talk about stuff, whatever it is… You can talk to me, ya know"

 

Daryl grunted again and went to the passenger door when they heard a noise.

 

Both took their weapons in their hands and began to approach where the noise came in complete silence. They listened to footsteps and advanced again, their weapons raised to eye level. The noise came from inside the warehouse so they entered once more. They walked through the corridors slowly, checking under boxes, tables, shelves, but could not find the source of the noise. As he crossed one of the shelves, Rick saw movement, a shadow heading towards the exit door. He signaled to Daryl to follow him and the man did. They stealthily approached the exit and that's when they saw her.

 

A young woman with long hair, almost black, with brown skin and green eyes. It was as if someone had put in person the living image of the description of Paul's sister. Rick approached the girl pointing the gun at her, yelling at her to throw away the gun she carried and backpack and to lie on the floor. He started asking questions, which answers Rick didn’t know because she wasn’t saying anything.

 

Everything around Daryl fell silent. The apocalypse in which this world, the whole planet had been converted had been hell for some and heaven for others. A last chance to survive or a second chance to live. Daryl could see in slow motion as the girl raised her hands asking for mercy, to stop and listen, to drop his weapons. She looked at the ground with fear, terror and her body trembled as she tried to make herself understood. And Daryl did.

 

"Please, I just want to live, I just want to get out of here," said the girl with her hands. "Please, just let me go."

 

Rick began to scream louder, nervous not knowing what the hell to do and suddenly looked at Daryl, who was staring at the girl. Daryl could hear Rick calling him in the distance but he couldn’t stop seeing the girl. What possibility was there for that girl to be Rani Elizabeth? It was almost impossible, something hard to believe. The girl had been so far away from Paul, from home, when everything happened, how could it be that she survived? He heard Rick threaten the girl to talk and tell him who she was and when the man pointed at her head, the woman's hands rose again and that's when he saw it.

 

The ring of wings.

 

"Rani?" Daryl said loudly and the girl and Rick stared at him. "Are you Rani?" he asked.

 

But the girl didn’t answer, just looked at him suspiciously. How is it that this guy knew her name?

 

"Wait. You know her?" Rick asked him but Daryl didn’t even look at him. His eyes were on the girl and her ring.

 

"Are you Rani Elizabeth Jones?" he asked seriously, approaching her. The girl moved away slightly, flinching and trying to back away. Daryl raised his hands showing them, letting her know he would not hurt her.

"Daryl ..." Rick warned him but the hunter just shushed him. Daryl looked into her eyes, showing a slight hope that she was real. He moved a little closer and with his hands asked. 

 

_Your brother was Paul Rovia, right?_ he signed while speaking in up. Something on her face changed, was it hope? Or just a fucking coincidence? The girl nodded and a pressure he hadn’t know he felt for a long time soon eased in Daryl's chest and he began to laugh. 

 

"Are you, Rani, Paul's adopted sister?"

 

_Yes,_ signed the girl. _How ...?_

 

"I know him, yer brother’s alive, Rani," Daryl told him. The girl smiled at him and tears began to fall. "He told me about ya and yer ring, he gave it to you on your twenty-first birthday, right?" Rani nodded again and this time she hugged him tightly. "Easy, it’s okay, girl." 

 

Rick looked at him and Daryl nodded. “Come on, let’s take you home” He helped her up and took her things. They started walking towards the truck, noticing how Rick was looking at him without pressuring him to talk. 

"He lost her at the break of the turn," Rick nodded again and just kept on walking. Once they were sitting in the truck, they gave her water and some food. And Daryl started talking.

 

"A few months ago your brother helped me escape ..."

 

_The sanctuary?_ she signed, panic in her eyes. Daryl nodded and Rani kept talking. _"I've escaped from there a few weeks ago, I was hiding from them and I thought you were ... A_ ll the things she said, Daryl would translate to Rick, so he knew what they were talking about. 

 

"No, we are not them" said Rick.

 

"Well, your brother took me to Hilltop, that's where I’m staying, he's Rick, from Alexandria"

 

_You're the one who wants to destroy Negan, right?_ she asked looking at Rick.

 

"What did she say?" he asked.

 

"Yes, he is the one who wants to destroy Negan, in fact we all want to"

 

_What can I do to help?_ , she said, with a defiant look, sure of herself.

 

"What can you do to help? I dunno, ya ain’t gotta worry, we’ll just take you to Alexa...

 

"Wait a minute," Rick interrupted. "We don’t know if this is Negan’s plan to enter Alexandria and see what we are planning"

 

"Ya kiddin’, right?" Daryl told him.

 

"It's a fair question, don’t ya think?" The girl looked at them and ask to talk.

 

“No, I told ya, she’s...” Daryl yelled and then Rani was grabbing his arm and signing. 

 

_ I hate Negan as much as you guys do, he took everything I had, he killed one of mine, as he surely did with one of yours. He wanted me to marry him but since I refused, he put me to work cleaning floors in the bullshit factory of assholes he has. If I need to earn your trust, so will I, but I want him gone, done, forever.  
_

 

“What did she said?”

 

“She said Negan fucked her up too, she wants him gone” he said, looking at him, angry. “Ya don’t wanna take her there, fine. Go back alone, I’ll take her to Hilltop, she needs medical care anyway”

 

“Daryl, stop”

 

“No”

 

“Just STOP!” Daryl looked at him, angry. How could he not believe him? Rick just sighed, running a hand over his face and then looked at them. “Okay, you need to explain everything that’s been going on and you” he said, pointing at Rani “are going to tell me all the inside info you can provide. Is that clear?” ans Rani nodded. “How is it you can understand me?” 

 

“She can hear but not talk”

 

“Okay, let’s go”

  
  
  


Once in Alexandria, Rani stayed really close to Daryl, following him everywhere while the news about her being Jesus’ sister quickly spread. She was nervous, all eyes on her but Daryl held her hand the hole way. A few days went by, while she recovered from a few injuries, she rested on a proper bed, ate food and took a shower and she was really excited to see Jesus again. Daryl told her about his… relationship? with Paul and she was really happy about it and promised to keep quiet around the others while Daryl found a way to tell them.

  
  


They were leaving the house when Rick approached them. “All is set for you two to leave at anytime. There’s food for the rode and water. So, it’s your call”

 

“May be tomorrow? So you can rest a bit more” Daryl signed and talked at the same time looking at both Rick and Rani.

 

“May I have a word with you?” Rick asked Daryl and nodded to the back of the house. 

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“I want the truth. You and Jesus, I wanna know ‘bout that”

 

“What’s there to know? He’s just a fri...”

“If you say ‘we are just friends’, I’m kicking your ass. Daryl, you live at his house, you spend a long time together, he’s been teaching you ASL, you don’t do things without him and you just found his sister. You two are close, I can tell”

 

“Yeah, so?”

 

“Just tell me… are you happy?” Rick said, smiling at him.

 

“Damn you, Grimes”

 

Rick put his hand on his shoulder. “Hey, I just wish you would have told me sooner about… that” Daryl growled. “Daryl, I know what you are thinking and it’s fine. If you are happy, we are. We don’t care whom with. Straight, gay, whatever. Just… let yourself be”

 

Daryl did that thing with his lips he always does when nervous or uncomfortable and it was just fucking adorable. “You are a grown up now, so nobody is gonna hurt for being who you are” and his brother looked at him so surprised, and wishing for all this to be true he was just… lost. “Com’ here”

 

 Rick hugged Daryl like the first time he saw him after he got out of the Sanctuary. “I know how hard you are on yourself, and I know you stay at Hilltop because of Maggie, but if you have another reason to stay there, to stay [i]alive[/i] than just this fucking war, make it count. Now go back to Hilltop and take that girl where she belongs. Where you both belong”

 

“Ya serious?” Daryl timidly asked, looking at his brother’s eyes. 

 

“Hell, yeah, I’m serious. Just don’t forget to visit”

 

“And I want you two to have dinner with us EVERY month” Michonne said from where she stood on the last steps of the stairs, with Rani, both women smiling. 

 

“And you lady, are teaching us ASL as well.” Rani nodded smiling and looked at Daryl.

 

_Just for you know, there’s a bet on you and Jesus. Guess they all knew after all_.

 

“Really? A bet on me and Paul?”

 

“Yeah well, it was kinda obvious”

 

_Assholes_ , Daryl signed and Rani laughed. 

 

“What? What did you said?”  Daryl rolled his eyes and started walking towards Rani and left them both at the garden. 

 

“That meant ‘assholes’” Michonne said laughing and Rick looked at her, lost. “I know a bit of ASL” she shrugged one shoulder and went to kiss him.

 

  
*************

 

The next morning, Rani and Daryl were getting ready, saying their goodbye’s and good luck’s when the man noticed she was shaking. “Hey” he said, grabbing her hand. _It’ll be alright_. 

 

She nodded and both left Alexandria behind them. 

 

 

*******

  
  


The ride back to Hilltop was fast. 

 

The first one to welcome them was Enid, and she was confused. “Can you keep Paul away from us for‘bit? Wanna surprise him” and Enid nodded.

 

“He’s out, scavenging”.

 

“Even better”

 

“What… wait, who is she?”

 

“His sister” Enid covered her mouth with her hand and quickly led them inside the big house. Maggie was there and after she knew what was going one they put up a plan to surprise the ninja.   

  
  


******

 

When Jesus entered their trailer he found Daryl sitting on the couch and immediately when crazy. “Fucking yes, you are back” he ran towards him and kissed him hard. “I’ve missed you so much. It was more than a day, you know?”

 

“Sorry, got stuck with something”

 

“What’s more important that coming home?”

 

_ Home, he was home _

 

“Com’on, I’ll show ya” and the hunter nodded to go outside. “Okay?”

 

Once inside Daryl led Paul to Maggie’s office and asked him to cover his eyes with a handkerchief. “Why?”

 

“Have something for ya, now shut up and do as I say” Paul took Daryl’s hand and heard the hunter opening the door. They walked a few steps in and they came to a stop. He let him go and Paul trembled a little at the lost of contact.

 

“What’s going on?” he asked laughing.

 

“Keep your eyes closed”

 

“Maggie? What..?” Jesus felt some hands grab at this face and flinched. He felt those hands take the handkerchief off but his eyes remained closed.

 

“You can open them now” the girl said and he did.

 

She was standing right in front of him and he just stood there, shaken. 

 

All those years thinking about her, praying to anyone who would listen to her so that she was well, that she was alive. Thinking what she would do if he had her in front of him again, how he would embrace her, how he would kiss her and hold her in his arms as when they were only children in the group house. But seeing it in front of him, simply any idea about what to do, or what to say left, vanished in a single second. A second was enough to look at that eyes and know that it was her, it was really her, her little sister, Rani, in front of him after so long.   
  


"Is it really you?" he said at the same time that he signed.

  
_Yes_ , she said, smiling with tears in her eyes.

  
"Oh my God… Oh my God, you're here, how are you ...?" Jesus said, taking her in his arms and pressing her hard against his chest, as if the girl would disappear if he didn’t. “I can’t believe it” he grabbed her face and kissed her forehead and pressed his over hers. “Thank God, you are alive. How did you survived, how is it…?” he hugged her again.

 

Jesus grabbed her face again. “How did you..?” and the girl looked at Daryl, smiling.

 

_Your boyfriend found me,_ she said and Jesus looked at him. 

 

“We were getting some stuff and…” and he was interrupted by Paul kissing him like it was the last thing he could do before dying.  

 

“I love you so much” he was crying so much, something burned inside Daryl’s chest. “Thank you so much for bringing her”

 

Daryl kissed him back. “I leave you two along to catch up” Paul nodded and hugged Rani again.

 

Maggie and Daryl went out of the room, leaving them to talk about everything and anything. “I know you love him but don’t ya think this was a bit too much for a gift?” she elbowed him in the arm, playing around. 

 

“Shuddup. She’s getting earplugs tonight.”

 

“DARYL” she laughed and both went outside. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Needless to say, they had the best sex of their lives that night.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Rani's ring

<http://holdmeenoow.tumblr.com/image/182827614030>

 

(seriously, how do you upload a pic in this thing? I need to learn!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading the ending notes, I want to thank you for reading the whole thing.   
> I didn't wrote sex scene 'cause I wanted the story to focuse on Paul and Rani, but you guys can picture a fucking hot sex scene as much as I can hahaha   
> I love you guys, and thank you for allowing me to write (tho I'm not that good yet!)  
> There's more fanfiction coming, just give me time ;)  
> Take care and be happy.


End file.
